Lucky coin
by Krakenknight
Summary: Davis finds a coin that makes bets come true. He has fun with Yolei as a result. Lemon as heck at the end.


Lucky coin

For Davis Motomiya, finding the coin had been a weird accident. A bit of change on the floor of an abandoned building. It looked a little like a five-yen piece, a large hole in the centre seemed to draw the eye towards whatever was on the other side. One side covered in zigzags, the other side scored with crosses. What happened next however would change the young gogglehead's life.

In the time following their battle with MaloMyotismon, the Digidestined had decided that it was probably best when exploring to go a partner, and that it wasn't fair to always pick the same people. Davis could have been happier with the partner assignments. He was certain that Sora had rigged the straws ever so slightly as TK and Kari were left together and he got stuck with Yolei.

Stuck with, was usually the appropriate word, ever since the older girl had moved up a grade she had become quite emotional. Davis knew that she had her eye on Ken, and was waiting eagerly for him to finally confess to her. Davis had been thinking about doing something similar to Kari, but every time they drew straws the odds seemed to be against him. Davis had always had terrible luck, at least in his personal life and usually Yolei's whining about her pseudo-love-life was making him grind his teeth.

The place they had found themselves was quiet as the grave, but otherwise surprisingly modern it put Davis in mind of that Swedish furniture store Americans liked so much, a large perfectly clean space, with nothing but unused furniture.

"Wow this place like totally empty," he commented, his hand stuck in his pockets as he looked around,

"I know it's like going that furniture store my uncle opened up, except my uncle's place has a lot more life than it." commented the lady of love, adjusting her glasses. Yolei was currently going through what could be best described as a transitory phase.

She was tall now, taller than even Mimi and about the same height as the older boys. Sadly that increase in height also made her more than a little self-conscious about it, someone might think tall girls are uncute. Oh, she was still the same loudmouthed nerd once she broke the surface, but Yolei had started to mature in Davis's eyes. While Kari was definitely still cuter, Yolei had a charm on her own.

And she been nice to him the entire afternoon. Usually she would've insulted him by now. Instead she had been quite nice, even as him picked the location which was odd considering how bossy she usually was. Davis wasn't the brightest star in the sky but he wasn't stupid either, something was up.

After a busy afternoon of exploring, all four of them were tired and much to Davis's surprise Yolei had brought them all a rather impressive packed lunch.

He sat on a somewhat disused sofa, his hand instinctively pushing into the seat cushions as he watched Yolei give them their lunches. He wasn't paying much attention as he felt his hand close around something cold and metal. He curiously pulled out the small gold disc, not really thinking much on it.

He nodded thanking her as Yolei passed him a bento, smiling absentmindedly as he fumbled the coin in his other hand.

"Find something interesting?" she asked, cocking her head to the side, one of her violet bangs slipping out from behind her ear, she been growing those out quite a lot recently.

"Just a coin," shrugged Davis, placing the bento on the table to closely examine the gold disc roughly the size of his thumb joint.

"Ooh that's a nice one," said Yolei her eyes flashing with the shopkeeper's interest, "anything written on it? Is it gold?"

Davis examined the disc closely before placing it on his thumb and grinning at Yolei. Davis felt an odd sensation, like someone had pushed a button in his head.

"Let's play a game, heads or tails?" He asked, it just felt natural to do it.

Yolei nodded, glancing at the coin and that at Davis with a surprising amount of interest, "Well that depends what the stakes?"

"How about this, you win, I'll give you this coin, I win, you tell me why you're being so nice to me."

Yolei flinched for a second, that smile freezing before… Davis felt a ripple around himself, like a small pocket of cold air and then Yolei nodded that gamblers grin, big and manic. "You're on!" she said confidently.

Davis picked up the coin, glancing through it briefly, turning it over in his fingers to show Yolei that he wasn't cheating.

He took a deep breath, feeling a strange tension in his thumb as he flicked the coin up. Time seemed to freeze as both chosen children watch the coin soar into the sky before Davis caught it with his other hand. He grinned, slamming it down on the back of his palm.

"Tails!" Said the wine haired woman confidently, dainty fingers caressing the tops of her jeans. She was excited, Davis felt a similar elation in his own mannerism as he lifted his hand.

"Oh, I'm sorry Yolei, looks like I win," he grinned, feeling the coin reassuringly in his hand as he let it slide back into his palm.

"Darn I was so sure I had it too, I'm normally so good at calling coin tosses," she said with a disappointed smile.

"Okay now spill, what's with the domestic act?" Asked Davis crossing his arms confidently, it felt nice to beat Yolei even at something as relatively simple as a coin toss.

Yolei coughed and then spoke "If I'm being completely honest with you Davis, I kind of asked Sora to rig that game of choosing partners, sorry." she apologized sheepishly.

Yolei blushed, Davis was surprised, he and honestly expected her to answer with a lie, to hear her confirm his suspicions, well it kind of stung.

Still gripping the coin in his hand Davis flopped back onto the couch and glared at Yolei pointedly.

"Why the heck did you do that?" asked Davis, crossing his arms, the cold metal digging into his fingers as he balled a fist.

Yolei shook her head, biting her lip as she looked at the floor. She was visibly embarrassed.

Davis felt that shudder again, a strange electric sensation in the pit of his stomach.

He stared at Yolei firmly, holding up the coin and placing it on his thumb again.

"Okay we'll flip again," he said resolutely tapping the coin. "Call it,"

Yolei took a deep breath swelling her chest as if her confidence returned.

"Okay then what are the stakes?"

"If I win you completely honest with me and answer all my questions," said Davis clicking his teeth.

"And if I win, we forget I said anything," replied Yolei, her cheeks now swollen and crimson but her eyes were resolute.

The coin soared into the air, and the two players felt the electricity crackle between them.

"Call it!" cried Davis, his voice almost a command.

On the side-lines, Veemon and Hawkmon exchanged glances, the humans were acting kind of strange but neither Digimon sensed anything malevolent in what they were doing. Just a kind of a rigid intensity like when the two argued except more focused. Hawkmon had some idea of what was going on and placed a feathered hand on his friend's shoulder.

"I think maybe we should leave them to their game," he said matter-of-factly, well aware that he didn't want to be around when this particular bomb exploded.

As the Digimon shuffled off leaving the two alone Yolei locked her gaze with Davis intensely.

"Heads!" She suggested crossing her arms defiantly as she did so.

Davis lifted his hand, the coin's cross hatched tails side plainly visible.

"Well?" asked Davis, his irritability obvious despite his best attempts to stay calm. "Why did you get Sora to rig the game?"

Yolei squirmed, but her shoulders relaxed, she flushed harder, the beginnings of tears forming in her eyes.

"It's because I love you, you big dummy!" she half shouted, her hands grasping at her body, her lip trembling.

Davis's eyes shot open, swallowing air, he gargled slightly, staring directly into her eyes, seeing the slight tears behind her glasses, this wasn't an act.

"Wait me? What about Ken?" He stammered squeezing the coin hard as he did so.

"I like Ken too, but it's different," said Yolei trying not to meet his gaze, "I mean Ken is great but he's got no spine, he does whatever I want, but I know he's never going to confess unless I drag it out of him! I've honestly always thought you were kind of hot but you have only got eyes for Kari,"

If Davis hadn't already been sitting, he would've been blown away. This was not what he was expecting.

"So, you weren't just trying to get TK and Kari together get me out of the way?" He asked in surprise.

"Well that's also part of it, but honestly I don't think that TK's ever going to notice how Kari feels about him, with you there's a chance she'll change her mind." said Yolei bluntly. "I guess I got a little jealous."

Davis said nothing, he always suspected that his friends had their own favoured combination for Kari, but having it confirmed was still a kick to the stomach.

"So, you're jealous of Kari?" he said slowly after a while "Why are you telling me all of this?"

"We had a bet," said Yolei matter-of-factly then she frowned. "Why the hell does that matter?" she asked herself "I just told you one of my deepest secrets for a coin toss…"

Both teenagers looked at the gold coin sitting innocuously in Davis's hand. Davis let out a low whistle, as much is he was reeling from what Yolei had told him, it was way too obvious not to connect the dots.

"We need to test this…" said Yolei matter-of-factly "another bet?"

They both felt a surge of that pleasurable electricity, making it obvious.

"Yeah, every time we did something, we both made a bet" said Davis holding up the coin.

"Okay, since I'm already dying of embarrassment here how about if I win, I get 5 cm of your height." offered Yolei staring at the coin hungrily.

"Okay and if I win…," Davis froze for a while "if I win, I get five of your IQ points?" Davis grinned.

"Deal!" said Yolei as Davis the coin "I call heads."

Davis shivered, even before he took his hand away he knew that he had lost feeling, his body shrink ever so slightly, his baggy clothes becoming even more baggy.

Yolei beamed, grinning slightly as her belly button started to peek out in the slight gap between her shirt and her pants.

"Bingo perfecto!" cheered the violet vixen, snapping her fingers at the victory, jumping into the air. She stretched out, her taut belly on display for a moment before she stopped jumping around and settled down the gravity of what just happened occurring to her.

"Holy crap!" she exclaimed, "this thing is a pretty damn powerful," she placed her hands on her knees, she was tall now, probably the same height as Joe, her long purple hair flowing down her back.

She grinned at Davis, and then tried to look serious.

"We should probably stop," she said noncommittally "I don't think we should mess with something you don't fully understand, especially now we know what it can do" she said matter-of-factly.

Davis nodded, not quite hearing her though, this coin was a lot of power… And if he was lucky…

He examined Yolei more closely. She was actually pretty good looking, especially in that emerald green school uniform that had become her standard clothes even here in the digital world, he wanted to keep playing with her, see where this led.

"Okay," he said, "but we'll play one more game first, I win, I get my height back… And I get to kiss you,"

Yolei blushed, but the second Davis had made the bet, she felt compelled to match it.

"Damn, looks like I have to make the bet after all, okay but if I win… you'll have to give up on Kari."

Davis looked a little stunned, but the bet had been made.

 _Flick_

The coin wheeled into the sky only for Davis to catch it in his hand.

"Heads."

He lifted his hand revealing tails, smirking as he regained his height, Davis stood up moving across the false lounge to the sofa Yolei had been sitting on.

He settled down next to her, his hands slowly reaching for her as he pulled her close guiding her to sit in his lap. His heart beat in his chest as they sat face-to-face, his erection poking in between her butt cheeks.

Yolei seemed to resist half a second, but with another shudder of pleasure she moved in to kiss him. The lips caressing as Davis felt his tongue sliding inside the purple haired princess's mouth, wrestling against her own tongue.

Yolei writhed in his arms, moaning softly as their lips explored one another Davis let his idle hands wander up and down the tall girl's back caressing her slight curves as they made out hungrily.

When they finally parted, Yolei had a trail of drool dripping down her chin and Davis had a grin a mile wide.

"That was… y first kiss" said Yolei with a blush.

"Want to go again?" he asked cockily, the rush of the kiss bringing back his full confidence.

Davis felt that pull again, he smirked, the adrenaline making him cocksure, he knew what he wanted right now, seeing Yolei grow and then shrink had been surprisingly arousing for the gogglehead and he knew an opportunity when he saw one.

"Oh, my yes," pured Yolei, grinding her hips against him, eyes sparkling with desire.

"Okay since you're so eager, how about we raise the stakes?" he asked, not sure if the words were really his own or the power of the coin and not really caring right now.

Yolei cracked her knuckles and grinned in return.

"Okay Mr. gambler what's the bet?" She asked her voice taking on a husky quality as she stared at him playfully.

"If I win, you become my slave for the day, you do anything I say. _Anything."_ suggested Davis, eyeing that tall physique hungrily, there was no point hiding it now, with every bet his libido soared and he wanted what he saw.

"Okay if I win, I want the same stakes." countered Yolei, calling his bet with one of her own, she was breathing heavily.

Both teenagers seemed to hold their breath as Davis flipped the coin the gogglehead swallowing hard as he caught the coin in his hand slapping it down onto the back of his palm again. Every bet got more intense.

"Heads." said Yolei gripping her thumbs and biting her lip.

He slid his hand up feeling a wave of relief seen the coin scored tails and then grinned at Yolei.

He kissed her again loving how she pushed against him but knowing now that he was in full control.

"Kiss me again!" he commanded in a low authoritative voice, making Yolei shudder in surprise pleasure.

And yet she obeyed, the bespectacled beauty taking delicate care to caress his face before pressing her lips to his, again whimpering in pleasure as she pressed her tongue inside his mouth. As their tongues battled, Davis felt his hands move to caress Yolei's rear.

Davis grinned, enjoying her submission almost as much as he'd enjoyed the kiss. He put the coin in his pocket letting it sit there for a moment as he leaned forward to pet Yolei's pale purple locks lovingly.

"Good girl!" He cooed, revelling in the joy the opinionated Chosen of Sincerity and Love showed on her face. She was his now and they both knew it.

They also both knew what was coming next, Yolei taking initiative and slipping her dainty fingers into his shorts as he placed the coin inside his pocket. Davis felt his member spring to attention, sliding along his new lover's panties as she renewed her loving assault on his mouth with hers.

She ground her hips along his bare member, the stretchy fabric darkening with a combination of his pre-cum in her own juices.

He never said a word to her, coaxing her with his body as he began to undo her ribbon and attack the buttons beneath it. While Yolei didn't have a particularly large bust, he definitely wanted to see it all for what was to happen next. Once she was sufficiently exposed, he moved his hands downwards, still grinding his cock against her panties, his fingers a hair's breadth from the edge, grinning mischievously the whole time as he kissed her neck and shoulders.

"We did say anything," he growled, hearing her breath catching the back of her throat as his fingers slipped inside her last layer of protection. Ever grinning and ever confident in what was coming next.

Yolei swallowed hard, knowing she was about to lose her virginity and moaning at the erotic sensation of Davis' member against her bald sex.

Davis was also feeling nothing but pleasure, the mushroom head of his erection now being guided by Yolei's hips into her deepest regions.

Both lovers exhaled the hiss of air as he slid his member deep inside her, stretching out her inner walls.

Both partners were losing their virginity, and Davis was sure to go slowly as he pushed his purple haired partner down his shaft impaling her inch by inch on his rather impressive manhood.

Yolei gasped, drawing in a deep breath as she felt him bottom out inside her with a reassuring slap of his balls against her rear making her shudder in pleasure.

The discomfort was lessening with each second that held her there and she began to make little squeaks as she felt his tongue slipping down to play with her exposed nipples

She loved this, never wanted to stop. She began to bounce ever so slightly rocking back and forth.

Davis was also seeing stars, he grit his teeth trying hard not to explode inside her right away. She was tight, tight and then he could've imagined the sensations of her warm body engulfing him so intimately was almost more that he could stand. Still he persisted, his stamina seeming to abate the longer she sat still. And then she started with, the slow disparate motions becoming more pronounced as he started the back his own hips in time with them, the slow squelch of slipping flesh as he began to bounce her in his lap.

He squeezed and kissed the handful sized breasts on her chest as he let her ride him. He couldn't speak at all, saving as much of his stamina for pleasuring the girl who had become his slave for the day. And hopefully his girlfriend for life.

He felt his balls start to shake, twitching slightly as his mating with his new-found lover became even more intense.

It was then that Davis got a really devious idea, almost on a whim, he placed one of Yolei's nipples in his mouth and began blowing on it like a balloon

The effect was almost immediate, Yolei groaned at the small orb of flesh began to swell each successive exhalation. Once he'd reached a satisfying size, one roughly the size of Poromon, Davis stopped, releasing the breast to focus his attention on the mismatched partner.

He had said that he could do anything to her, that obviously included this, he reasoned, trying to keep some focus on making Yolei's now sizable bust match on both sides, all the while still ploughing into her, letting their hips meet in sinful union.

Her body went stiff, like someone had rammed something a lot higher into her, Yolei began to flop forward, eyes rolling back in their sockets as the electric pleasure of her orgasm overwhelmed her.

With a sudden groan and a twitch inside her, Davis felt his own impending release. Letting go of the nipple he had latched onto, Davis let loose what felt like a stream of semen directly into Yolei's womb, his lips questing for hers as both of them were lost in the pleasure of the explosion flowing through her.

Both lovers sprawled on the sofa, Davis's seed dripping out of Yolei's now well used vagina as the gogglehead caressed her long lavender locks. He loved the feel of her now substantially larger breasts against his chest, and wondered if they would stay that way.

Davis had a lot of in his mind, Yolei was still his for a few more hours and you have a suspicion that even once she returned to her normal self he'd ask her out and make this a real couple thing… He slipped her hand into his pocket and felt the coin cold and metallic in his hand.

"Hey Yolei," he whispered in her ear, "let's make one more bet, heads or tails?"


End file.
